


The Scorpion Prank: Ryan's Revenge

by MagicMeg



Series: Ryan and His Cubs [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some posts on tumblr and request from anon's I've been required to write about protective mama bear Ryan. </p><p>No one touches his babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpion Prank: Ryan's Revenge

Based on [this](http://queenmeg.tumblr.com/post/122604541815/am-i-wrong-in-assuming-that-fake-ah-crew-ryan) post. _(Also y'all are sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying A Tangled Web <3)_

\----

That morning had been an eventful, and that was only the morning. Ryan had been downstairs cooking breakfast for his sleepy lovers when he heard a distraught cry from the bedroom. Shutting off the stove and abandoning his eggs, he immediately rushed up the stairs and burst into their bedroom to find Gavin sniggering and Meg looking downright terrified.

 

“What happened?” he demanded as Meg turned to pout at Gavin’s apparent heartlessness.

 

“Josh’s scorpion got loose,” Gavin explained, “and Meg’s refusing to go to work.”

 

Ryan’s expression melted as he moved to snuggle up beside his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her purple hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, alright?” Meg relaxed in his grip and snuggled further into his chest. From over her head Gavin was smiling fondly at them, albeit with a touch of amusement at the melodrama of the situation.

 

“What if I just pretend to be sick? I’m sure they’d understand,” she mumbled.

 

“Not very professional, though,” he pointed out.

 

“And do you not trust Ryan to take care of us?” Gavin added.

 

Meg’s eyebrows furrowed at the accusation that she didn’t trust their boyfriend and they could see her resolve breaking.

 

“I’m going to see if I can save our breakfast but in the meantime how about you lazy lumps get ready?” Ryan suggested teasingly.

 

“Since when do you want us to put clothes _on_?” Gavin retorted.

 

“First time for everything, I guess,” Meg answered sending Ryan a small smile. Knowing that they’d won the battle Ryan placed one more kiss on her head and kissed Gavin’s cheek before heading back down to the kitchen.

 

\----

 

It was eleven o’clock in the morning when Ryan went to check on Meg. He’d heard murmurings that people had been placing fake scorpions around the office and that she’d found one under her monitor.

 

When she caught sight of him, a smile blossomed on her face as she jumped up and opened up her arms, making grabby hands at him. He grinned and complied, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her softly. “So I hear you got pranked,” he said sympathetically.

 

She sighed, pulling away from the embrace and nodded. “Fucking Josh.”

 

He grinned at her annoyance, her nose scrunching up as she made a face of distaste. “Well you’re not the only one. There’s fake scorpions all over the office.”

 

She let out a small wail of complaint, “I’m going to be jumping all over the place. I’ve been stung _way_ too many times to ever be relaxed around a scorpion.”

 

Ryan dragged her back towards him again, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. She relaxed into his grip and a soft smile worked its way up his lips. Whilst he personally found the prank funny, Meg’s clear agitation wasn’t. But hey, it was only one day. They’d had their fun with her, and were sure to leave her alone.

 

\----

 

“There’s a scorpion and a GoPro on my table.”

 

At this Ryan’s attention was caught. He put down his sandwich and walked over to his boyfriend who was staring nonplussed into the camera.

 

“Is that the real scorpion?” Michael asked, deadpanned, “Oh my god. _Oh_ they tried to get you.”

 

Ryan stared at the GoPro before flicking over to look at the plastic scorpion. Gavin seemed completely unfazed, more concerned with the food he was dropping all over himself.

 

“D’ya like this?” Gavin demanded to the camera with a mouthful of food as Ryan retreated to his desk. Ryan’s mouth twitched with a smile but as he continued his lunch he couldn’t help but feel his protective instincts kick it. First Meg, now Gavin. Even though it was irrational and clearly untrue, it felt as if someone was attacking his lovers and his Mad King persona was whispering like a devil on his shoulder. ‘ _Revenge, revenge, revenge_.’

 

But the day came and went (with Meg getting startled only once more), and Ryan managed to subdue his protective urges.

 

\----

 

However, the final straw came a few days later when they asked Meg to film something for the prank video. Ryan had been walking through the shot as Meg nervously sat beside the scorpion tank. He had just finished off a can of coke (and had maybe used it as an excuse to see her) and was going to return to The Know set to film something with Ashley.

 

That was until he heard a shriek behind him. He spun around and caught the sight of Meg leaping from her seat, charging after Brandon yelling, “I hate you! I hate you!” before collapsing onto the floor. She continued to cry indignantly but it was more noise than words at this point.

 

Ryan’s arms folded over his chest, his gaze moving between the discarded scorpion on the floor and his hysterical girlfriend. Then at Brandon’s smug face.

 

The devil on his shoulder was louder than ever but he spared no effort trying to ignore it. Ideas were already spinning through his head at rapid speed. Things he could probably pull off and things which might get him fired. A smirk rose on Ryan’s face. Revenge would be sweet.

 

\----

 

Ryan hummed to himself as he sat at his desk. Everything was place.

 

All that was left to do was wait.

 

\----

 

He was getting a snack with Michael at the time when the sound of outrage and hysterical laughter began. Growing louder and louder as it approached the break room. Ryan grabbed his Coke out of the fridge and closed it with a victorious thud as he saw Josh turn the corner covered in whipped cream.

 

Beside him Michael howled with laughter - “What the fuck happened to you?!”

 

Soon the rest of the Achievement Hunters were poking their head out of their office, and people were drawn from the rest of building to see what was happening, pulling out their phones and posting it to twitter.

 

“Christ,” Gavin muttered from his side, “I guess some people are still salty about that scorpion prank.”

Ryan simply smirked.

 

“Someone set a trap outside my office!” Josh cried in explanation, “I opened my door and - _Wham!_ \- covered in whipped cream.

 

“That’s what you get for pissing people off, dude,” Geoff told him, running his finger along Josh’s arm and licking it clean. “Quality cream, though.”

 

Josh glared at him, but there was an inkling of a smile on his face.

 

From behind them a familiar peel of laughter sounded through the room and Gavin and Ryan were greeted by the sight of an overjoyed Meg Turney. “Yes!” she cried, “This is exactly what you deserve, you son of a bitch!”

 

Eagerly, she bounced towards her boyfriends, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Gavin, taking in her minxy demeanor, asked, “Did you do this?”

 

She shook her head happily, her eyes falling upon Ryan. “Do you really think _I_ had the skill to set something like that up?”

 

The Brit turned to look at Ryan, who could no longer hold back his victorious smirk. “Ryan!” Gavin cried, “ _you_ did it?!”

 

He shrugged in response.

 

Meg giggled with delight. “Rye’s like a protective mother bear and we’re his cubs, Gav. They messed with his cubs so he got revenge.”

 

“Aww,” Gavin cooed, “you did it for us?”

 

“‘Course,” he said, trying not to blush under their gazes, “I said I’d protect you didn’t I?”

 

“Our knight in shining armour,” Meg murmured affectionately, “Whatever would we do without you?”

 

Gavin barked a laugh, “This is definitely the work of the Mad King, _not_ a knight.”

 

Ryan pouted, “A man can’t do one nice thing for his partners without people saying such slanderous things. I was _trying_ to be nice.”

 

“I think you’re very nice,” Meg cooed, sidling up to him and hugging him around the waist. He ran his fingers through his hair and she sighed contently.

 

Gavin shook his head, “I’m just glad it’s not me on the receiving end of your bloody mental pranks for once.”

 

“Still bitter about that buzzer?” Ryan asked.

 

“Always,” Gavin snapped, but there was affection behind his words and a teasing smile on his lips. That was all he needed to see to know that whilst Gavin hadn’t been bothered about the fake scorpion, he did appreciate Ryan’s protectiveness.

  
And that’s all he needed - to know he’d made them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe so I hope you enjoyed that! It was cute to write <3
> 
> Thank you to the two anons who requested this otherwise I wouldn't have been bothered to get my lazy butt out of bed this morning to write.


End file.
